MEMS capacitive pressure sensors are well known in the art. In order to maintain maximum sensitivity of the sensor, the sensor has to either be very large so the ratio of sense capacitance to parasitic capacitance is favorable, be constructed so that it reduces parasitic capacitance, or be attached to a circuit that makes it insensitive to the noise and parasitic capacitance.